Game Resources
Here is a collection of links to resources that can be useful for running OpenD6 or other games at home or online and to find people to play with. Please help us expand. Go here for D6 related links Communities * OpenD6 Communities LFG (Looking For Group) * Looking for Group - Reddit * Roll20 LFG subforums Note: Only for finding Roll20 games * RPG Table Finder * Game Groups at BoardGameGeek * Meetup * The Tangled Web * Pen & Paper Games * Battlegrounds Game-Matching Forum Playing Tabletop Games Online Virtual Tabletops(VTT), Video Call softwares and other tools can be linked here. Please expand. * Roll20 VTT, browser, free options ** The most popular VTT ** Have D6 Fantasy, D6 Space and D6 Star Wars character sheets easy play. Custom character sheets can be made and used by paying users * Fantasy Grounds VTT,free options ** Very popular VTT, Windows/Mac/Linux * VTT wiki for more, and a list * Skype video groupcall, free * SecureDice General RPG Resources * RPGResources Reddit * RPG-related software at BattlegroundGames * RPG resources list * GM resources at wiki.rpg.net Random Generators Names * Fantasy Donjon * SciFi Donjon * https://www.name-generator.org.uk/ * https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/ * https://www.fakenamegenerator.com/ * https://www.namegenerator.co/ * https://www.bestlittlebaby.com/baby-name-generators.aspx General * Fantasy Donjon * Sci-Fi Donjon * RPG Random Tables - Reddit * https://www.seventhsanctum.com/ * http://www.generatorland.com/ * http://www.rangen.co.uk/ * http://chaoticshiny.com/ Free Art Libraries * http://www.opengameart.org - Graphics, Sound Effects, etc. * http://rpgmapshare.com - maps * http://www.game-icons.net/ - online repository providing heaps of cool game related graphics(Creative Commons) Graphics & Mapping tools * http://www.blender.org - open source 3d graphics software * http://www.gimp.org - open source 2d graphics software * http://pyromancers.com - free online map maker * http://rpgvirtualtabletop.wikidot.com/tokens - tokens (free & paid) * Hero Poirtrait Creator * http://www.rptools.net/index.php?page=tokentool - Token Creator * http://sourceforge.net/projects/pymapper/ - Map Maker * http://rpgvirtualtabletop.wikidot.com/mapping-software - List of various mapping tools * http://www.gozzys.com - Random Map Generators for Dungeons, Caves, and Wilderness. * http://donjon.bin.sh - Random Generators including Maps of various varieties. Sounds Assets & Tools * http://audacity.sourceforge.net - open source sound recorder/editor * http://www.freesound.org - sounds * http://www.pdsounds.org - public domain sounds - sound library * http://sounddogs.com/ - sound effects * http://tabletopaudio.com/ - Original, 10 minute ambiences and music-loops for your tabletop role-playing games. * Soundpad tool (Steam) Game Campaign Management Sites & Tools * ObsidianPortal (site) * Scabard (Site) * City of Brass (site)- * Scrivener (Writing App) * RealWorks(site) * Epic Words (Site) How to be a Gamemaster Books about Gamemastering * XDM X-Treme Dungeon Mastery, by Tracy Hickman * The Lazy Dungeon Master, by Sly Flourish * Gamemastering By Brian Jamison 330 pages, free * Grain Into Gold, A Fantasy World Economy A Simple and Sane Supplement for use with your Fantasy Role-Playing Game Gamemastering articles * The Alexandrian, Game Mastery 101 * Sly Flourish, General RPG Advice & DM Deep Dive * The Angry GM, RPG Advice with Attitude * Campaign Mastery,Expert advice on creating and running exceptional campaigns. * The Complete Hippo Massive collection of articles in Gming by user famoushippopotamus * Economicon Thoughts about D&D fantasy economy and it's implications Youtube Channels * How to be a Great Game Master channels * Take20 GM Tips channels * Matthew Colville Running the Game 58 video playlist Category:Community